MATHEMATIC'S IN ROMANCE
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [CHANGKYU] Bagi sebagian orang rumus matematika itu menyulitkan! Tapi tidak bagi Cho Kyuhyun. Rumus matematika justru menjadi peta baginya menemukan cinta.


**M** **ATHEMATIC'S** **IN** **R** **OMANCE**

 **.**

 **Ngga tahu kenapa feelnya lagi kuat banget ke ChangKyu. Jadi memutuskan ff ini dibuat khusus buat couple yang emang pada doyan matematik =_= Kalimat bergaris miring pov-nya Kyu ya ^^ ff ini TERINSPIRASI dari sebuah cerita kawan. Selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 ***Kyuhyun POV***

 _Aku berdiri dalam diam, menatap bangunan di depanku dengan gugup._

 _Sesekali aku melirik tulisan_ **'KAIST HIGH SCHOOL'** _di gerbang bangunan itu untuk meyakinkan diri._

 _Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam dan kulangkahkan kakiku gugup, menembus kokohnya gerbang besar itu._

 _Aku masih takut jika_ _para sunbaenim itu_ _masih mengawasi dan siap membentakku._

 _Namaku_ _Cho Kyuhyun._

 _D_ _an hari ini adalah hari kelima aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah baruku, setelah melewati masa_ _ospek_ _selama 4 hari._

 _Aku datang pagi sekali_ _,_ _tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk terlambat._

 _Suasana sekolah masih sunyi senyap._

 _Hanya beberapa orang yang sudah tiba di sekolah._

 _Aku berjalan perlahan menyuri koridor menuju kelasku._

 _Tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan ada seseorang yang berlari_ _kencang_ _ke arahku._

" _Anyeong_ " ucap orang itu.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyuman cerahnya.

" _A-Anyeong_ " jawabku gugup.

 _Pemuda itu terdiam_ _._

 _K_ _ulihat alisnya terangkat melihatku._

 _Aku bingung._

 _Apa maksudnya orang ini?_

 _Menyapaku lalu_ _sedetik kemudian_ _seakan tak pernah melakukan hal itu_ _._

"Pagi, Changmin~ah!" kudengar suara lain di belakangku.

 _S_ _uara wanita._

 _Astaga_ _!_

 _T_ _ernyata dia menyapa wanita di belakangku_ _._

 _Dengan kepala menunduk aku berjalan perlahan_ _._

 _Shit!_

 _Aku malu sekali._

"Hi Jess. Tumben pagi sekali kau datang"

"Jangan menyindirku. Aku harus menyalin tugas Seororo dulu. Tugas Kangin _saenim_ itu membunuh otak kananku! "

"Hahaha tidak pernah berubah. _Queen of copycat_ "

"Diamlah tidak lucu!"  
 _  
_"Ah Jess, kapan _Olimpiade Matematika_ mulai pembinaan?"

 _Langkahku terhenti_.

 _Mereka membicarakan Matematika?_

 _Kau tahu? **Aku menggilai Matematika!**  
_

"Ung~ Kulihat pengumuman kemarin kalau tidak salah Sabtu ini"

 _Walau aku tidak memandangnya_ _._

 _A_ _ku sudah ta_ _h_ _u_ _lelaki yang baru kutahu namanya adalah Changmin_ _itu sedang mengangguk-angguk paham._

 _Aku masih terdiam di tempatku berdiri_ _._

 _M_ _enunggu_ _lelaki bertubuh tinggi_ _itu_ _lewat_ _agar aku bisa mendaftarkan diri dalam Olimpiade Matematika_ _._

 _D_ _an kejadian itu spontan sekali_ _, saat pemuda itu_ _lewat di depanku_ _,_ _aku langsung memegang lengannya!_

 _Well, maksudnya aku ingin menahannya, karena ia terlihat terburu-buru._

 _Ia memandangku bingung, dan seketika itu juga aku kehilangan kata-kata_ _._

 _E_ _ntah karena apa_ _tapi_ _kuyakin wajahku sudah merona_ _._

 _GOSH!_

 _Wajah itu- kenapa wajah itu terlihat sempurna di mataku._

"Maaf?" tanyanya hati-hati.

 _Aku berdeham dan melepaskan peganganku pada lengannya._

"A-aku murid kelas 1, Na-namaku C-Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Lalu?"

"A-Aku ingin mendaftarkan diri dalam Olimpiade Matematika."

 _Tiba-tiba wajah bingung laki-laki_ _tampan_ _i_ _tu_ _berubah total_ _._

 _I_ _a tersenyum lebar kepadaku_ _._

 _D_ _an_ _oh Tuhan! Ada_ _lonjakan kecil di dadaku, tempat hatiku berada._

"Benarkah? Bagus! Pembinaan akan dimulai Sabtu besok! Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Jung Changmin, kelas 3 Akselerasi." _jawabnya bersemangat_ _._

 _D_ _an ia mengulurkan tangannya tanda berkenalan_ _._

 _A_ _ku terima uluran tangan itu_ _._

 _D_ _an efeknya adalah debar jantungku menjadi tak beraturan._

 _Aku tak menjawab, aku kehilangan berjuta kosakata di dalam otakku._

"Ok Kyu. Sampai jumpa Sabtu besok!" _serunya sambil melepaskan tanganku_.

 _Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum gugup._

 _Saat ia pergi, aku memandangi tanganku yang kurang dari semenit tadi bersentuhan dengan tangannya_ _._

 _D_ _an kemudian apa lagi yang kulakukan selain tersenyum?_

* * *

 _Sabtu telah tiba dan aku sekarang sedang bergulat dengan soal olimpiade matematika._

 _Namja Jung itu_ _selalu membantuku_ _,_

 _D_ _an sensasi yang sama setiap dekat dengannya selalu terjadi_ _._

 _D_ _ebar jantung tak beraturan, kehilangan kosakata, dan menjadi gugup._

 _Aku menjadi sangat dekat dengan_ _Changmin_ _dan kami sering belajar bersama._

 _Terkadang kami berdebat masalah konsep matematika dan penerapannya._

 _Aku sangat senang berada di dekatnya_ _._

 _D_ _an aku menyadari satu hal_ _._

 _ **A**_ _ **ku telah jatuh cinta pada matematika**_ _ **.**_

 _ **D**_ _ **an jatuh cinta pada**_ _ **pemuda ini.**_

 _Bolehkah_ _?_

 _S_ _elesai pembinaan_ _._

 _Changmin_ _menghampiriku dengan wajah serius dan menyodorkan kertas berisi pertanyaan_ _._

"Berikan bentuk paling sederhana dari 9x – 7i 3 (3x – 7u)!".

 _Aku segera mengerjakannya dan kurang dari semenit kemudian sudah mendapatkan jawabannya._

"Jawabannya i 3 u!" seruku bangga.

 _Changmin_ _berdeham, lalu menggeleng._

"Jadi, jawabanny _a_ apa _?" tanyanya dengan suara yang aneh._

 _Aku bingung._

"i 3 u! Apa aku salah? Tapi aku yakin ini benar!"

"Ini bukan benar atau salah, tapi iya atau tidak. Cermati pertanyaan itu!" ucapnya.

 _Aku berpikir keras_ _i_ _3_ _u_ _apa artinya?_

 _Tunggu-_

 _Bukankah_ _ini-_

 _A_ _rtinya?_

 _I love you?_

 _Nafasku tercekat_ _._

 _A_ _ku merasakan gejolak kebahagiaan di dadaku_ _._

 _Mungkinkah_ _Changmin_ _— menyatakan cinta?_

 _Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa_ _._

 _T_ _api aku menulis lagi di lembaran yang ia berikan padaku._

 _Tulisannya: 128v(e980+86)._

 _Aku menyodorkan lembaran itu kepadanya._

"Apa maksudnya ini? Mengapa variabel "e" diletakkan di depan?" _tanyanya gugup._

"Ini bukan masalah penulisan variabel yang tepat, tapi cobalah kamu tutup bagian atas angka-angka itu, dan bacalah maksudnya!" _jawabku gugup_.

 _Kini gilirannya berpikir keras_ _._

 _Sampai_ _semenit kemudian senyuman lebar mengembang di wajahnya sambil memandangku._

"Benarkah maksudnya ini _'I love you too'_ _?"_

 _Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, dan ikut tersenyum._

 _Kami saling berpandangan beberapa detik dan tertawa bersama._

 _Kami pun bangkit dari bangku, dan_ _Changmin Jung_ _mengulurkan tangannya seperti pertama kali kami bertemu_ _._

 _A_ _ku menerima ulurannya sambil tersenyum._

 _Kali ini ia tak melepaskan tanganku, melainkan menggenggam tanganku erat-erat._

 _Kami pun berjalan perlahan sambil mendengarkan detak jantung masing-masing yang berdetak kencang._

 **END**

 **Terima Kasih sudah membaca ^_^**

 **Irisajung**


End file.
